stealer get love
by boa tezuka
Summary: akatsuki, kumpulan maling baik yang rajin menabung (?). suatu hari sasori nyolong di komplek konoha yang notabene ketat penjagaannya, sasori tertangkap dan menjalani hukuman. apakah hukumannya? kenapa hukuman ini mentakdirkan sasori bertemu dengan seorang gadis? sasoxhina R&R PLZZ,
1. Chapter 1

**silahkan yang mau baca..**

 **A naruto fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer**

Masashi kishimoto

 **Warning**

OOC, typo banyak banget, gaje, kurang bagus, dll

 **Stealer get love**

By boa tezuka

.

.

.

let's begin

Malam hari, di perumahan komplek konoha sungguh sepi, tenang dan damai. Semilir angin berhembus mengelilingi rumah demi rumah, sekedar menyibak gorden rumah warga. Para hewan pun dengan nyamannya beristirahat di sarang masing-masing, hanya ada lolongan malam dari seseorang yang mungkin kesurupan atau kena rabies dari serigala liar. Haah...inilah komplek konoha, tenang dan hening karena sudah malam, orang-orang dah pada bobo.

"MALIIIING!" eh,kayanya gak semuanya deh yang udah bobo.

GEDEBUK, PRAAANGG,, ENJIIRR, NGAAUUU(?)

" _gawat"_ batin seseorang yang dipanggil maling tersebut, tentunya itu bukaan namanya, yah.. walaupun disebut tidak resmi, tapi itu propesinya saat ini.

Segerombol bapak – bapak yang membawa kentongan dan obor datang menuju asal suara " mana malingnya bu?" "itu tuh yang manjat pager" jawab ibu-ibu berdaster pink, sambil menunjuk pelaku keributan.

Pelaku menoleh dan berusaha lebih cepat memanjat pagar untuk kabur. Namun sial berpihak padanya, celana jeansnya tersangkut di salah satu jeruji tajam, sedikit beruntung ia tak terluka, tapi sial lebih menguasaai keadaannya. Bapak-bapak tadi mengerubunginya, lalu mengangkutnya kebawah.

" bener gak nih bu, ni maling yang kemarin?"

"kayanya bukan deh, yang kemarin rambutnya kuning panjang, kaya cewe gitu" ibu berdaster, yang panggil aja bu RT Tsunade menjelaskan pada suaminya. Memang akhir-akhir ini komplek mereka sering kemalingan, tak hanya komplek mereka, komplek sebelah bahkan seberang juga kena maling.

Maling tadi hanya tertunduk pasrah ditengah kerubungan warga, karena sudah kepergok dia bisa apa, ia lumayan bersyukur tidak dikeroyok oleh warga. " eh yang kemaren komplotan lu ya?" pak RT dengan nama Jiraiya menendang sang maling dengan lututnya,

"iya pak, dia yang maling kemaren disini, tapi kok saya yang ditangkap ya pak?" ucapan ngeles yang ga guna

" ya iyalah, lu kan juga maling hari ni" ekspresi maling datar, ia ngak sungguh-sungguh ngeles karena yakin gak berhasil, ia mengacak-acak rambut merahnya, gak tau harus ngapaain. " ini mau diapaain pak" tanya salah satu warga yang gak sabar pengen ngehukum.

" gak tau, diapain ya bu?" Jiraiya balik tanya ke istrinya " gak usah diapa-apain deh, kasian, dia cakep lo" Tsunade tersenyum, " lu bini siapa sih?" ungkap Jiraiya tak terima.

Maling,, atau..Sasori tak peduli, pujian ibu-ibu gak mempan, meskipun Tsunade bohay gitu, tapi karena dialah ia kepergok.

" penggal aja bu" sasori merinding

" gak, suruh ganti rugi aja" masih mending, tapi gak sanggup

" beri makan singa aja" yang bener deh

" penjara aja" oke lah

" kebiri!" wew, gak kebayang

"STOOP!" kaca pecah lagi akibat teriakan Tsunade

"pak, ada usul?" " hmmm,, gimana kalau dia melayani warga di komplek kita selama..-"

"sebulan!" sambung salah satu warga yang mendapat anggukan dari Jiraiya. Sasori menelan ludah, sebulan melayani warga komplek memang tak begitu berat, tapi sangatlah merepotkan.

"oke, fix!. lu bakal jadi _babu_ komplek kita selama sebulan. kalo lu coba-coba kabur, kita semua bakal cariin lu dan kalo ketangkep kita hukum lu dengan yang lebih berat!" titah jiraiya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka sasori

"kalo gak ketangkep?"

"e-eh,," Jiraiya kicep sendiri, Tsunade geleng-geleng

" gak mungkin gak ketangkep, kalo perlu kita-kita nyewa detektif buat nyari lu..-" salah seorang warga nyundul Sasori "dengerin!"

"..tapi ingat kalo ketangkep, hehe" Tsunade mengapit telunjuk kanannya dengan dua jari tangan kirinya./IYKWIM:v/. Sasori cuman bisa nelan ludah, percuma deh ngelawan, cuman layanin warga selama sebulan kok...

tapi.., Ukh ini semua karena deidara!

 **TBC**

 **halo para reader-san, gimana? gaje banget kah? absurd bangetkah?**

 **bagi yang baca tinggalkan jejak ya..**

 **see ya! -boa**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter dua!.**

 **salam dari boa. happy reading!**

 **a naruto fanfiction**

 **disclaimer**

masashi kishimoto

 **warning**

OOC, gaje, kurang bagus, humor-romance tapi mungkin gak berasa, dll

 **stealer get love**

by boa tezuka

.

.

.

let's begin

BRRAAK!

"Gak usah pake di banting juga kali Sas.." Pein melirik sekali lagi ke Sasori yang baru masuk markas dengan muka kusut

" Kenapa sih tu muka sensi amat, lagi dapet ya?" candaan Pein cuman di balas pelototan Sasori.

"Dih, canda kali ah"

Pein melanjutkan main kartunya dengan Kakuzu dan konan, menghiraukan Sasori. Sasori sendiri berjalan ke dapur, pengennya ngambil minuman dingin, tapi kayanya sekalian aja deh masuk kulkasnya.

o,ya, gini-gini biar pun komplotan maling, akatsuki- pein yang buat namanya- markas mereka lumayan lengkap kok,, ada tv, kulkas, kompor, sofa, dll. Bukan semuamya hasil dari maling loh ya, mereka beli, pake duit sendiri, kadang dapat dari upah jadi tukang parkir, kerja sambilan jadi kuli, upah cuci piring di resto, dan lain-lain.

Mereka maling pun sebenernya juga gak semuanya buat mereka, kadang tuh ya, di bagi ke pengemis, pengangguran, gelandangan. Sasori kadang bingung, kenapa gak sekalian kerja dan berbagi yang sewajarnya aja, tapi dia gak ambil ribet, mungkin Pein niru aksi Si Pitung kali. Dia pun sebenarnya gak masalah asal nyawanya aman, mengingat dulunya ia hanya remaja jalanan yang jalur hidupnya asal, terima kasih sama Pein yang ngajak ia bergabung di akatsuki.

"eh udah balik lo ya?"

Pemuda berambut kuning panjang-mirip cewek- mengahampiri Sasori, belum apa-apa Sasori sudah melototin pemuda tadi, Deidara. Sasori mencengkram kerah baju Deidara.

" eh, lo kepergok kan waktu maling di komplek Konoha?! ngaku lo!"

"e-eh, selow bro, mang napa sih, wong yang di kejer-kejer kemaren kan gue, " Sasori makin mengernyit,

" iya, berkat lo, komplek Konoha jadi lebih waspada, hari ni giliran gue, dan berkat lo gue ketangkep." Ia menurunkan Deidara yang sudah cape jinjit karena Sasori menarik kerahnya. Sasori mengambil minuman dan pergi ke ruang tengah,

" iya, sama-sama" entah kenapa saking pekanya Deidara, ia menjawab terimakasih Sasori yang sama sekali tidak di ucapkan itu, kemudian ngikutin sasori ke ruang tengah.

sasori duduk di sofa, membuka kaleng soda yang tadi ia ambil di kulkas, lalu meminumnya. "Bukannya lo habis dari komplek konoha, sas?. Gak bawa apa-apa?" konan bersuara sambil bergantian dengan kakuzu untuk menjitak pein.

"Gak, gue ketangkep." jawab sasori singkat.

"Gak digebukin tuh?" kali ini Kakuzu yang bertanya.

"gak,ngarep banget gue digebukin." sasori melempar kaleng yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah yang ada di dekat tv. "tapi besok pagi harus datang ke komplek konoha buat ngejalanin hukuman."

"Jadi lo tetep mau kesana?, kenapa gak kabur aja." helaan napas keluar dari mulut sasori, ia tau kemungkinan yang terburuk.

"gak, gue masih mau jadi cowok." perasaan dari tadi sasori ngejawab gak mulu deh.

semuanya yang ada disana menatap dengan tatapan bingung ke arah sasori, dan satu detik setelahnya mereka kembali melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing.

o0o

Di peperangan kita harus mencapai kata merdeka. Untuk mecapainya kita harus siap mental dan fisik. Karena sasori ingin merdeka, ia sudah mempersiapkannya malam tadi, sasori tidak tahu akan diberi tugas apa, jadi ia meminta konan untuk diajari memasak sambil menyetrika, meminta deidara untuk diajari merakit bom molotov, bahkan meminta hidan untuk diajari nyantet orang, padahal gak mungkin banget disuruh begituan.

"udah siap kerja lo, babu?"

"siap, laksanakan!" nada bicara sasori yang semangat gak sinkron dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

Jiraiya menyerahkan lima lembar kertas ke sasori, lebih tepatnya melempar sih. " nah, itu daftar tugas lu selama seminggu. Ntar minggu depan gue kasih yang baru lagi."

sasori melihat sekilas isi dari kertas tersebut. gak enak banget di liat tu kertas, tulisannya itu lho, susah di baca.

isi kertas tersebut kira-kira seperti ini;

 **sapu halaman rumah seluruh warga**

 **beri makan anjing kakashi**

 **kerjakan PR konohamaru**

 **rapiin kamar boa**

 **cabutin uban jiraiya** (eer..wait, bukannya rambutnya putih semua ya?)

 **setrikain kain kafan semua pocong yang ada di kuburan**

 **ngepel genteng rumah buk kurenai, tapi naiknya gak boleh pake tangga**

dan lain sebagainya,( karena gak mungkin ngetik semua tugas).

Dengan susah payah menyipitkan mata, akhirnya beberapa tulisan terbaca. sungguh tugas yang mudah, sulit, sekaligus ngawur sekali pikir sasori.

" Ada pertanyaan?" jiraiya bertanya tiba-tiba. " _banyak! banyak banget, mulai dari siapa itu boa sampai gimana caranya gali kubur trus nyetrika baju pocong?!"_ karena malas nyebut, pertanyaannya cuman ngebatin doang. mang dikira jiraiya bisa telepati?

"gak ada pak."

"siip, cepet kerja sono!"

Sasori bekerja dengan tampang ogah namun hasil nyata. menurutnya ada untungnya juga sih, tiap ia datang ke rumah warga terkadang di suguhi makan minum gratis. trus ada salah satu warga yang baiiik banget nyuruh dia tidur siang dan di gaji seratus rebu. sasori pikir mudah aja, mungkin tu warga kebanyakan makan micin sampai baik banget kaya gitu.

Mari kita skip menjadi seminggu kemudian, bukannya kerjaan sasori udah selese loh, senin depan ia bakal dapat tugas yang baru lagi. sekarang hari sudah malam lagi, sasori sedang rebahan di pos ronda, sendiri dan gak ada kerjaan, tidur juga gak bisa (sasori insomnia), banyak nyamuk pula.

' _PLAK'_

Ini nyamuk ke dua puluh satu yang sasori tangkap. "Mpos lu." sasori menginjak nyamuk yang ia tangkap tadi. tu nyamuk udah mati lho sas.

"..mmm, m-mas?" terdengar suara cewek manggil sasori, sasori celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara.

"ya mb-WAA SADAKO!, eh bukan m-maaf mbak." si mba-mba berambut indigo tadi cuman nunduk doang .

sasori merasa agak bersalah mengira mba tadi sadako. "ada apa ya, mba?"

mba tadi makin nunduk. " i-itu mas, mmm... bol-eh."

"boleh apa?" sasori deketin muka, mbanya makin menjauh dan semakin nunduk lagi.

" itu lho.., a-anu.." mba tadi, ah- hinata aja dah, makin terbata-bata karena sasori menatapnya lekat

" _Anu?!"_ hentai lu sas.

"mmh,. anu bo-boleh gak.."

"hm?" lama-lama sasori gregetan sendiri.

.

.

"Boleh temenin tidur gak?"

hah?!

 **TBC**

 **seperti sebelumnya, yang baca silahkan tinggalkan jejak dengan review.**

 **see ya! - Boa**


	3. Chapter 3

**buat yang nungguin fanfic ini aku sungguh berterimakasih, aku terharu... TnT**

 **a naruto fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer**

Masashi kishimoto

 **Warning**

OOC, typo mungkin banyak, gaje, humor ataupun romancenya mungkin hampir gak berasa, DLDR.

 **pair**

sasohina

 **Stealer get love**

By boa tezuka

.

.

.

let's begin

"bo-boleh temenin tidur gak?"

 _hshshshshshshshshs_

"mas-nya juga masuk kamar ko..., gak nungguin diluar doang maksudnya."

 _hshshshshshshshshs_

"aku sendirian di rumah, m-makanya aku minta temenin..."

 _hshshshshshshshshs_

.

oke, sasori kalap. gerakan tubuh hinata yang malu-malu, wajahnya yang memerah, dan sinar mata yang memelas. apa yang harus dilakukan sasori sekarang?. satu, ia menolak permintaan dan melihat gadis itu pergi dengan raut kecewa. dua, menuruti apa kata hinata dan... hanya berduaan dengan seorang gadis. tiga, mengajak hinata ke hotel. baik, lupakan yang ketiga.

"m-mas?"

"e-eh, iya?" sasori tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

"boleh gak?"

"mm- iya." dan jawaban itu murni tanpa nafsu. Sasori menyessal menjawab begitu. "jadi, rumah mba dimana?"

Hinata langsung menarik pergelangan tangan sasori, membawa pemuda itu ke sebuah rumah minimalis bercat tosca-putih-biru. mereka berdua memasuki rumah, sekilas sasori mencium bau anyir yang pekat, namun hilang begitu memasuki kamar hinata.

kamar yang begitu feminim menurutnya, sungguh cocok dengan gadis manis di hadapannya. " Hinata, mas-nya?" dilihatnya gadis itu mengulurkan tangan di hadapannya. sasori menyambutnya, tangan hinata sangat halus.

"sasori" sasori tersenyum. niatnya senyum biar keren, tapi kalo diliat kaya senyum sok ganteng. " hinata. jadi.., kenapa minta temenin tidur?"

seketika ekspresi hinata berubah menjadi horor. sasori merasa bersalah kembali, mungkin ia sudah salah bicara.

"mas..-" mata hinata menatap kearah sasori, wajahnya pucat semakin membuatnya mirip sadako. sasori jadi ragu hinata manusia atau bukan.

"sebenarnya.., rumah ini terkutuk dan juga dihuni oleh makhluk halus." sasori duduk lesehan di lantai dan mendengarkan dengan seksama."- setiap tepat jam dua belas malam, mereka akan datang dan menggangguku.., dan sekarang-" hinata melirik kearah jam dinding " setengah jam lagi mereka akan datang."

"O."

tak peduli jawaban sasori, hinata melanjutkan perkataannya dengan wajah yang tak horor lagi. " maka dari itu.., mas temenin tidur ya!. kalo hantunya dateng pas aku tidur, mas usir hantunya ya?"

sasori kaget karena tiba-tiba hinata mendekat ke wajahnya . ia tak tahan melihat raut wajah hinata yang memelas sampai hampir menangis, maka sasori mengangguk.

dilihatnya sekitar, tak ada siapa-siapa."nngh.., terus kenapa minta tolong sama saya?. orang tua kamu, sodara, gak ada gitu?"

"ayah lagi keluar kota, hanabi..maksudku adek lagi nginep di rumah temennya. dan ibu..." hinata menatap kosong ke arah lantai, lagi-lagi sasori jadi merasa bersalah.

"eh, maaf"

"ya, gapapa. aku tidur dulu ya, mas nya jagain"

' _oh jadi gini maksudnya 'temenin tidur''_ sasori merasa kecewa, ia pun tak tahu mengapa ia kecewa. yang ia tahu sekarang mengantuk.

Hinata sudah tidur di atas kasur di seberangnya, cepet banget tidurnya.

' _kok bisa ya, dia takut ma hantu. udah gede gitu.'_ sasori menutup mata, kemudian mata itu terbuka lagi.

' _mang hantu itu ada? dia ngeyel kali yah, tapi ada untungnya juga sih bisa liatin bidadari tidur'_ sasori bersandar ke dinding terdekat, kemudian senyum-senyum sendiri kaya orang gila.

mata sasori menutup lagi, kemudian terbuka, lalu tertutup lagi, terbuka lagi, tertutup lagi, dan hal itu terjadi sepuluh kali lebih sampai akhirnya mata sasori terpejam karena kantuk.

terlintas di kepala sasori, jika hinata bangun dan melihatnya tidur, maka hinata akan kecewa karena ia gak 'jagain' hinata. sasori membuka matanya dengan berat.

yang sasori inginkan saat membuka mata adalah melihat hinata. namun, yang ia lihat sekarang adalah beberapa makhluk kecil hitam dengan mata berwarna merah sedang menggurubungi hinata.

"what the-"

salah satu makhluk yang kayaknya tuyul itu menyadari keberadaan sasori, ia melirik ke sasori yang gemeteran hebat mirip mesin cuci.

makhluk itu senyum penuh arti ke sasori, hayoloh jangan-jangan tu tuyul naksir sasori. ' _KHIKHIKHIKHI'_

"DEMI CELANA BOXER MIMI PERI!"

' _bruk'_

yak, sasori yang ngatain hinata udah-gede-masih-takut-hantu itu pingsan di tempat. bisanya ngatain orang doang lu.

o0o

' _hnng.., dimana ini?'_

 _pemuda berambut merah membuka pertama dilihatnya adalah warna putih yang mendominasi. ia bangkit berdiri, menjejakkan kakinya keatas sesuatu yang selembut kapas, lalu berjalan lurus ke depan. langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menemukan baliho besar berisi iklan shampo di tempat yang seperti kahyangan ini._

 _Entah apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu, ia memanjat baliho iklan shampo tersebut, sesekali berayun-ayun diantara besi-besi, mirip sekali dengan yang di hutan (itu lhoo., temennya dora) . saat sampai di puncak ia melihat ke sekeliling. matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik atensinya. segeralah ia loncat turun dari baliho dan berlari ke arah sesuatu tersebut._

 _sasori sampai di dekat sesuatu itu yang (masih) kemungkinan adalah manusia, lima jengkal lagi ia akan tepat dibelakang orang itu. sepintas dipenglihatan sasori ia adalah bidadari penghuni kahyangan ini, punggungnya terlihat elok berhias gaun hijau yang dikenakannya, terlihat anggun dan menawan._

' _wahai adinda, siapakah gerangan?'_

 _dengan keberanian sasori bertanya, yang ditanya hanya cekikikan dan membuat_ gesture _gemulai. hal itu membuat sasori semakin penasaran._

' _apakah adinda penghuni negri kahyangan ini?, bolehkah saya melihat wajah adinda?'_

 _sang 'adinda' merespon dengan gerakan saja. namun akhirnya ia angkat bicara, ' maas_ ~ _, saya...bukanlah bidadari penghuni kahyangan ini..-'_

 _dan membailkkan badannya menghadap sasori, '-.. saya hanyalah seorang peri kesepian yang tersesat di kahyangan~..'_

 _mata sasori terbelalak dengan horornya. 'nama saya...'_

' _ASTAGA!'_

 _tanpa aba-aba kaki sasori berlari sekencang-kencangnya, tak peduli kemana yang penting menjauhi makhluk yang satu ini._

' _mas~ kemana atuh.., chocol-'_

' _OGAH!'_

' _MAS!'_

' _PERGI LU!'_

"mas!"

tamparan lembut yang berulang di pipi sasori sukses membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi. sasori mengerjapkan mata dan menguceknya sebentar. matanya menangkap sesosok gadis manis dengan tampang wajah mirip bidadari kahyangan, kemudian mata itu terbelalak.

" WAAA, PERI-" sasori teringat tentang mimpinya.

"peri?-" hinata menoleh kesamping kanan dan kirinya. "gak ada peri tuh. mas mimpi peri ya?, pasti cantik`kan peri nya?"

hinata bertanya sambil tersenyum yang membuat sasori salah fokus."i-iya, cantik..,bang-et" pipinya bersemu merah.

kembali sasori teringat akan mimpinya ' _mas~ kemana atuh.., cho-'_ reflek sasori menutup mulutnya, jika ia benar-benar ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya di sini, kemungkinan banjir dadakan akan terjadi di kamar hinata. oke itu menjijikan, silahkan di lupakan.

Hinata bangkit berdiri. "mm.., makasih ya mas udah di temenin. pas hantunya datang, hantunya mas usir kan?"

"i-iya udah di usir kok.., tenang aja pas kamu tidur malam tadi aman kok." haha, bisa aja bohongnya sas.

sasori berdiri dan mengikuti hinata keluar kamar. "aku bikinin sarapan ya.., kalo mas mau cuci muka kamar mandinya ada di sebelah sana." hinata menunjuk sudut bagian kiri dimana letak kamar mandi satu-satunya di rumah ini berada. kemudian ia menuju dapur, membuat sarapan untuk sasori.

sambil mengelap mukanya yang basah dengan kerah baju, sasori berjalan ke arah meja makan. ditariknya salah satu dari empat kursi yang ada disitu kemudian mendudukinya. tempat duduknya tepat berhadapan dengan hinata yang sedang memasak. sasori pun memperhatikan gerakan demi gerakan yang gadis itu lakukan. entah kenapa menurutnya memperhatikan gadis itu jauh lebih menarik dari pada memperhatikan keajaiban dunia sapi bertelur sampai memperhatikan _live concert_ isyana sekalipun.

perhatiannya hanya fokus pada hinata. rambut indigo yang lembut milik gadis itu, kulit putih kenyal gadis itu,iris mata gadis itu, sampai ujung kaki. bahkan sampai sasori tak sadar ada kecoa yang merayap di kakinya.

hinata berbalik, membawa sepiring nasi goreng untuk sasori. di taruhnya hidangan itu di depan sasori, sedangkan sasori sendiri masih menatap hinata lekat.

"hnng.., maaf ya, cuman masakin mas nasi goreng."

"iya, gak papa"sasori menjawab, ia mengambil sendok serta garpu tanpa memindahkan fokus pandangannya.

hinata tertawa kecil melihat sasori. "mas, sendok- garpunya kebalik tuh megangnya. hihi.."

"ah, iya." segera sasori menukar posisi sendok-garpu di tangannya.

"mas mau minum apa, mau dibikinin teh? kopi?" hinata bangkit dari duduknya

"terserah kamu aja, asal kamu yang bikin."

"ah, mas bisa aja. serius nih, mas mau dibikinin apa?"

"ya, terserah kamu mau bikinin apa."

"terserah mas aja." hinata agak kehabisan kesabaran.

"terserah kamu~" sasori ngotot

"terserah mas."

" _Rainbow Frappuccino with 3D latte art,_ buatan kamu~" jawab sasori mantap.

"nghh.., aer putih aja ya.."

"oke~"

sasori mulai menyantap nasi goreng buatan hinata yang sama sekali belum tersentuh dari tadi, sambil memperhatikan hinata tentunya. Melihat gadis itu menuang air putih ke dalam gelas saja membuat dirinya terpesona. sasori sudah terlarut dengan sosok gadis bernama hinata tersebut.

 **TBC**

 **makin gaje ya nih fanfic?**

 **eh, mau curhat nih. aku kesel sama ketos di sekolahku.., masa kami tanding basket disuruh lawan sama kaka kelas yang dua tahun lebih tua?, gak sebanding banget ih, kalah telak pula, nyesel aku bilang kamu cakep kak, /mogadiagabaca**

 **hiya-hiya, salah aku juga sih yang gak jago-jago amat main basket.**

 **aku mau kasih tau, kurang lebih penetapan karakter tokoh utama seperti ini;**

 **sasori: suka menolong dan bertanggung jawab, gak suka hal yang gak berguna.**

 **hinata: polos, lugu, mudah terpengaruhi dan selalu berpikir positif.**

 **moga suka dengan karakter tokoh yang OOC sekali dengan yang sebenarnya, yang gak suka ya gak papa.**

 **itu saja, terimakasih.**

 **see ya- boa.**


	4. Chapter 4

**maaf banget up-nya lama...**

 **sebelum nya ada yang mau aku sampaikan, jadi begini..., ya gitu deh!. :P**

 **oke, serius. Pertama terima kasih pada** A BANK **yang mengingatkan, tentang karakter salah satu tokoh utama.**

 **sebenarnya penerapan karakter sasori yang 'bertanggung jawab' itu di khususkan buat sikap** _ **gentle**_ **sasori ke cewek, misalkan pas nanti sasori sama hinata..,ups hampir spoiler, tapi jangan mikir yang gak2 lho..,**

 **kalo perihal sasori yang kerjanya nyolong mah, gak bakal ada kata 'tanggung jawab', nyolong ya nyolong, dibalikin? yaiyalah gak.**

 **soal karakter sasori yang 'suka menolong' , itu sifat dasar semua anggota akatsuki. 'kan udah dibilang barang hasil nyolong gak semua buat mereka, meskipun ada kata 'gak semua' sih..**

 **udah itu aja.., happy reading.**

 **.**

 **a naruto fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer**

Masashi kishimoto

 **Warning**

OOC, typo mungkin banyak, bahasa yang mungkin gak sesuai EYD, gaje,

sudah berusaha menyajikan humornya (maaf jika seadanya)dll.

DLDR.

 **pair**

sasohina

 **Stealer get love**

By boa tezuka

.

.

.

let's begin

Siang yang sangat sangat sangaaaat terik, sepertinya sang matahari sedang khilaf sampai-sampai jika kita ceplokin telor ke aspal mungkin bakalan langsung matang tuh telor. Para makhluk hidup yang sedang beraktivitas di bawah sinar matahari yang kelewat panas tentunya mengeluarkan cairan asin yang bernama keringat. beberapa juga mengutuk-ngutuk matahari. kasihan matahari, padahal jika ia tersinggung lalu marah, bisa saja ia menjatuhkan diri dan musnahlah bumi kita. yaiyalah kitanya juga ikut koid.

Di meja makan di rumah keluarga hyuuga, empat orang manusia hidup bernyawa tengah duduk untuk makan siang. dentingan antara piring dan sendok terdengar memenuhi ruangan, selain itu sumber bunyi dari hanabi yang makan sambil main ML juga mengisi keheningan.

" _PENTA KILL!"_

" hah? abang pentol l? " jauh amat sih bang melesetnya.

"Hanabi, udah dong main game-nya. makanannya keburu dingin loh." hinata mengipas-ngipas piring makan hanabi dengan tangannya yang justru membuat makanan itu semakin dingin.

"hmm..,"

seseorang di seberang tempat duduk hanabi menatap, orang itu adalah kakak sepupu hinata dan hanabi, hyuuga neji yang baru datang pagi tadi dan berniat menginap di rumah pamannya. Alasannya karena rumah pamannya dekat dengan kampus dan tidak ingin keluar ongkos buat sewa ngekos.

"mhang dhia mhaen apha shi?" neji bertanya sambil mengunyah nasi, lalu menelannya. " serius amat.., ceoce ya?"

"tau tuh, cooking mama kali."Hinata menjawab sekadarnya, adiknya yang mendengar cuman mencibir kedua kakaknya ' _dasar kudet'_ dengan tidak sopannya.

"dasar kid kid jaman now" Neji berkata seolah-olah ia manusia purba alay tapi rada kuper plus oneng (?).

kemudian hening. Dengan isengnya Neji mengambil paha ayam hanabi, mumpung hanabinya asik ngegame. Hanabi sadar mungkin ia punya mata ketiga, di tendangnya kaki makan dengan khusyuk disini cuman hiashi.

"eh, betewe hin, dah punya pacar belom?"

Hinata tersedak garpu eh nasi mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, neji menyodorkan segelas air, hinata meminumnya. " apaain sih, kak? bahas yang lain aja napa." Hinata tak suka jika membahas ini. jika disuruh memilih, ia akan memilih membicarakan teori konspirasi dunia atau klasifikasi tiga puluh ribu jenis kuman.

Hiashi menatap ke neji, menyeringai. " emang kamu juga dah punya calon neji?" _,_

 _jleb right to the kokoro ~_ , yang tabah ya neji.

"k-kan selesain kuliah dulu..." sedikit pembelaan dari neji.

" halah! bilang aja gak ada yang mau!" hanabi menyahut, _nice shoot_ hanabi _._

hening lagi, Neji memulai kembali . "serius nih, Hin. udah punya pacar belom kamu?"

Hinata yang asik mengaduk-aduk nasi di piring menatap neji dengan satu alis terangkat. " mang situ udah?" terjadilah adu mulut antar jomblo. sesama jomblo jangan saling ngeledek dong!

"kamu?"

"kakak juga belum punya pacar`kan?"

"Kamu juga belum!"

Orang yang di dekat mereka mulai menutup telinga.

"ngaca!"

"aku dah punya calonnya lho." ucap Neji sombong

"dih, baru juga calon!" sambil nunjuk Neji pakai garpu, hinata menyahut tak mau kalah.

"Aku dah mulai pedekate, bwee!" Neji mewek kayak anak kecil.

perempatan muncul di jidat hinata, garpu di tangannya hampir ia lempar ke muka neji. EMOSI. "aku juga udah punya calon pacar!"

Semua yang ada disana menatap hinata, terkhusus Hiashi. Emosi membuat hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu, padahal sama sekali gak ada cowok yang ia taksir sekarang. Bagaimana ini, hinata terjebak, hinata terperangkap, musliha-gak.

"oh ya?" Neji tersenyum miring. " Ntar beritahu orangnya yang mana ya~"

o0o

Beralih ke tempat sasori berada. Sedang menyapu jalanan komplek konoha sendirian di siang yang sangat panas, keringat sasori udah seember sekarang.

setelah lamanya sasori menjadi babu di komplek konoha ini, akhirnya hari ini hari terakhir. hari-hari menjadi babu disini mempunyai kenangan yang sebagian berarti sebagian lagi gak penting sama sekali. setiap malam ia cuman tidur di pos ronda dengan puluhan nyamuk yang menemani, setiap malam juga ia mendapat _kecupan_ gratis dari para nyamuk-nyamuk lajang yang kegenitan ma sasori.

tiga puluh ribu helai daun sudah tertumpuk rapi. sasori mengangkat tangan ke atas, merileks-kan tangannya yang pegel habis nyapu. lalu pergi duduk ke pos ronda.

"Gila, panas banget!" tangan sasori spontan menyeka keringat. dari ekor matanya ia melihat Jiraiya yang mendekat, si pak RT sok iye.

"Pagi, babu~" Jiraiya duduk di samping sasori. "pagi pala lu. siang menyengat gini dikatain pagi"

"eh udah siang ya?, emang sekarang jam berapa?" tangan Jiraiya mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang dari kantong celana, sasori meperhatikan dengan muka datar. benda tersebut menyala, memperlihatkan empat digit angka.

"oh, udah jam setengah tiga toh!" ternyata Jiraiya ngeluarin ponsel cuman buat ngecek jam, padahal terlihat jelas oleh mata jam tangan kulit di tangan kiri Jiraiya.

"eh tau gak? ini hape baru beli lo!, dijual limitet edisyen~" ah elah sengaja banget pamernya pak, kena maling akatsuki tau rasa ntar.

sasori cuman ngeiyain Jiraiya, padahal hatinya ngebatin _'salah banget deh pak, pamer ma maling!'_

"Gimana? jera kagak lu?" Tanya Jiraiya

memang kerjaan sasori itu ngemaling, dan sasori itu setia ke akatsuki. Jadi jawabannya pastilah gak. "sebenernya gak sih, pak"

"hm? jadi mau diperpanjang hukumannya? atau mau disabit langsung biar jera?"

"gak, pak. makasih."

Jiraiya menghela nafas "gimana sih anak muda zaman sekarang, kerja kok ngemaling. ngambil hak orang gak baik loh, sama kek korupsi. eaa" entah kenapa Jiraiya merasa bangga sendiri dengan kalimatnya barusan, gak keren-keren amat juga loh padahal. sedangkan sasori gak ngedengerin, Cuma dengan kurang kerjaannya memperhatikan dua lalat yang terbang sambil saling menempel.

"trus-trus, lu kegaet gak sama cecan konoha?" Sasori menoleh ke Jiraiya dengan salah satu alis terangkat. "konoha banyak kembang desanya loh. kayak si ino, anaknya pemilik perusahaan x. Atau sakura ponakan gua, cecan setrong."

Dua nama cewek yang disebut Jiraiya dikenal sasori, mereka cantik sih. selama sasori nugas di konoha memang banyak cecan ditemui. mulai dari cabe sampe janda ada di konoha.

ngomong soal cewek, sasori jadi ingat cewek yang minta temenin tidur. rada mirip sadako, tapi orangnya manis (niat muji apa gak neh?). "ada satu kayak bidadari, siapa tuh namanya? rambutnya gelap panjang."

"ooh, Hinata. cakep tuh, cepetan sebelum diambil gua-eh orang." lu udah punya bini jiraiya, tsunade bisa ngamuk.

hmm, bisa juga. sasori pikir mungkin sudah waktunya ia punya kekasih?

 **TBC**

 **tinggalkan jejak dengan review ya! *lambain tangan**

 **see ya! -Boa**


End file.
